<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmates by SpiritWolfStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369336">Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar'>SpiritWolfStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyu/ Haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albino, M/M, Nurse - Freeform, School, i love them, seniors, yay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU in which, if you are homosexual, or even bi but leaning heavily towards the same sex, you develop an allergy towards your crush if you are a bottom (if you're 'switchable' and the crush likes you, you both have the allergy, but this type seems to discover their mutual love much quicker). The only cure is if your Top realizes you like them, and comes to like you back...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto/OMC/Oikawa, Kei Tsukishima/Tadashi Yamaguchi - Relationship, Kuroo/Ken, Suga/OMC, Tobio Kageyama/Shoyo Hinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi and Hinata were walking down the school hallway together when Kageyama rushed up to them, pulling the orangey haired boy away and rushing off with him. Tadashi tilted his head a moment, then shrugged and moved on, heading into his next class. Kei happened to be in this class with him, and as soon as the brunette looked at the blonde the coughing began. Shaking his head when the teacher asked if he needed to go to the nurse, he focused on the lesson, and soon his mind was off Kei and the coughing, accompanied by some sneezing, had stopped. Once class was over the students quickly dispersed, including Tadashi, whom moved quite a bit faster than a lot of the others. A few raised their brows but didn't say anything, and therefore Tadashi managed to get away and get to his next class. He and Hinata had this class together, and he was glad to see the other boy. He was also glad to not have to be misunderstood for his sneezing and coughing...since it was so severe.</p><p>He smiled as Hinata glanced to him, nodding to the boy once. The teacher walked in and started the lesson, telling them first to turn to a page. Class passed smoothly, so Tadashi was happy, and he and Hinata decided to walk to the next class together. Tobio was in that class...but at least Kei wasn't. This class flew by as well, and all three went to their study hall. Lunch arrived soon enough, and they were already in the cafeteria therefore they didn't need to travel. Tadashi shuddered as he saw Kei... Shaking his head, he nudged Hinata and moved to the lunch line quickly, Tobio right behind them. There were like twenty people between them and Kei, so Tadashi was fine. They got a table and Tadashi ate quickly, excusing himself to the bathroom. He didn't do anything, just bided his time in there...When he came out, Kei wasn't in the cafeteria, so he figured the blonde had asked to go to the library, or...or maybe to the gym to shoot some hoops. He shrugged to himself, just glad to not have an attack. Lunch ended and he went to the gym with Tobio and Hinata.</p><p>He knew Kei was there...He coughed and sneezed a few times, shaking his head, walking with the others when the teacher/coach said they were going outside. The class traveled to the big field that was lent to them on days they actually went outside, seeing students from another school also approaching. It was Kenma's school, so Kuroo and Bokuto were there as well. Kei had heard rumors a bunch of students from one of those grades had transferred schools, so he wasn't surprised to see the class doubled up. A bunch of the others, including Hinata, were surprised to see that, though. Hinata, Kenma, and Tadashi greeted one another warmly, then the teachers told them to gather up to hear what they were playing today; it was dodgeball. Of course Kei decided to stand right next to Tadashi...The two schools were facing off, after all. Of course, being this close caused Tadashi's problem to start acting up, though when asked if he needed the nurse he shook his head. The game wore on until...Tadashi collapsed in a fit of coughing and shaking...Their gym teacher quickly asked Tobio and Hinata to bring Tadashi to the nurse, which irked Kei yet he didn't say anything.</p><p>The raven and the ginger nodded, Tobio lifting Tadashi and hurrying off with Hinata close by his side. They reached the school soon enough, heading into the halls and going down to the nurse's station. She immediately noticed and gestured them quickly to a bed. Hinata hummed quietly to Tadashi as he was put down on the bed, then a couple seconds after, until the nurse cleared her throat. "What happened, boys?" she asked, tilting her brunette haired head. "He started coughing and collapsed...Well, he was already coughing, but it got worse." Hinata muttered, tilting his head when Tobio leaned over to Tadashi. "Tadashi, do you love Kei?" the raven asked, seeing as Tadashi seemed just fine now. The brunette shook his head back and forth quick, so Tobio put a hand up to stop that. Hinata was now listening as well, eyes intensely focused. "I-I...." Tadashi trailed off a moment, looking elsewhere. "Y-Yes..." he muttered, still not looking at them. Hinata squealed at that, saying "That's great! You should tell him." Tadashi shook his head quick, saying "I-I can't..." He twitched a bit when Hinata pouted, shaking his head at the ginger. Hinata huffed a bit, falling silent when Tobio locked eyes with him. He blushed a bit, moving to nuzzle him lightly then going back beside Tadashi.</p><p>The brunette smiled at the ginger, patting his hand then lying back. The nurse decided it was a bad idea to send him anywhere, not knowing what classes he had with Kei, so she told him to stay at least until the last class of the day. He seemed relieved, so Kei must not be in that class. She smiled a bit, patting his arm, then told Tobio and Hinata they needed to get back to class. Awhile later she was surprised to see a tall blonde walk in, but then Tadashi's fit returned... "Out, get out." she commanded, nearly narrowing her eyes when he didn't listen. "He's...He's my boyfriend!" Kei snapped, causing her to raise a brow. However, she just shrugged and allowed him in. He smiled and thanked her, coming in. The nurse shrugged and nodded to him, trotting from the bed room to the room that held her desk, landline phone, toilet room (much smaller, set into the wall), scale, med cabinet, and chairs. She settled in her chair to do some reading, because if she had to stop to go in the other room it wasn't like she was doing any important work or anything. </p><p>Meanwhile, Tadashi had started to cough and sneeze, not having heard what Kei told the nurse. Therefore, his allergy started acting up. Kei shook his head, putting a hand over Tadashi's and looking the brunette in the eyes. Tadashi squeaked, shaking his head, glancing around a moment before finally deciding to actually look at Kei. The blonde smiled at the brunette, causing his heart to race. Just as he began to cough again, Kei leaned over and began to kiss him, causing him to choke a moment. A rush of heat and color spread over his cheeks and nose, his face feeling like it was awash in flames. Kei continued to kiss him, smiling as he placed a hand to Tadashi's cheek. The brunette made small sounds, a few of them, then leaned into Kei, kissing back. Kei smirked through the joining of their lips, basically looking like the cat whom got the cream. The nurse checked back in on them, seeing what they were doing and backing out to give the boys their privacy. Kei hummed as he continued to kiss the brunette, Tadashi still making small sounds. The blonde smiled at Tadashi, grinning really, and deepened the kiss.</p><p>He pulled back after a bit, still grinning like a dork. Tadashi panted as he sat back, cheeks still just as flushed. "So," Kei started, continuing "I've liked you since we were young. How long have you liked me?" Tadashi seemed to think about it, though maybe wasn't thinking too hard since he laughed quietly, almost to himself. "I've liked you since we were young, too. Good thing you can't get the condition before a certain age..." Tadashi huffed, chuckling again. The nurse popped her head in, saying "You boys can go back to class." Kei nodded to her, taking Tadashi's hand and leading him from the office. They hurried to the gym, knowing everyone was likely back inside, indeed finding them in there. They were surprised to find Kuroo, Kenma and the others there, but didn't mention it. Yukihito, the albino transfer student to Kenma's school, was off in a corner alone, though he was watching Oikawa and Bokuto. He squeaked when Kei and Tadashi trotted up to him, Tadashi nudging him gently. "Wh-What?" he asked, Tadashi just smiling a moment. "You should go talk to them," he said, smiling at Yukihito still. </p><p>The albino huffed, though nodded to the brunette and even to Kei. Kei gave a nod back, whereas Tadashi just continued to broadly smile like a dork. Yukihito, meanwhile, quickly trotted to Bokuto and Oikawa, saying "H-Hello..." Yes, he liked them...but had just started liking them, so he only coughed or sneezed once in awhile, thankfully. "Hello!" Bokuto said loudly, way too excitable, while Oikawa just sighed and shook his head. "Hello," Oikawa told Yukihito, giving a light smile thereafter. Yukihito found himself blushing even from a simple smile...so he looked down at his feet. Oikawa chuckled a bit, then glanced up when their school was called to get on the bus to go back. Tadashi smiled and waved, earning a smile back. Bokuto and Oikawa waved, Kuroo and Kenma said bye, then their group was gone. Tadashi smiled and turned back to Kei, whom smiled gentle and loving down at him, being taller. Hinata giggled at them, yes giggled, then turned to Tobio with a big smile. The raven quickly kissed him, smirking after at the spreading blush.</p><p>He huffed a bit, shaking his head...then looked away from Tobio to see Suga talking to the exchange student, with his beautiful red hair. His name was Jesse, an American Russian boy with a love of most animals, and books. He was smiling as he spoke with Suga, and Suga was smiling right back. The others wondered what they were discussing, but instead of just wondering himself, Tadashi walked right up to them. "Hey guys," he greeted with a nod. Jesse nodded back, humming quietly a moment then shaking his head. Suga nodded to Tadashi, saying "Hey, Tadashi." The dark haired boy smiled at Suga and Jesse, dipping his head a moment before actually nodding to them. "Today is going to be a great day. Er, I mean, the rest of the day will be great," Tadashi said. "I agree," the other two said simultaneously, blinking and looking at each other. Tadashi chuckled at the two of them, shaking his head. Jesse huffed at him...then latched onto him.</p><p>"Heya Tadashi," he said, giggling some. Tadashi squeaked then shook his head, huffing at the other male. He hummed quietly a moment then shook his head, glancing to Kei. The blonde smiled at the brunette, then glanced to the others. Tobio scowled at him as usual, though had been getting better about not doing so. Shoyo, little ray of sunshine, smiled at Kei. He then glanced to Tobio, scolding the ravenette. Tobio huffed but stopped scowling, nodding to him. Kei made a small sound, probably one of relief. Tadashi glanced back to him, smiling at him. Kei blinked, smiling back after a moment. Tadashi laughed quietly, then glanced to Suga and Jesse. Jesse smiled back at him, nuzzling him affectionately like some kind of animal. Tadashi laughed again, louder this time, stroking hair then shaking his head. He hummed a moment, then looked around at the others. It was time to head back to classes, so they did so quickly. The rest of the day seemed to fly by, and they all went home. </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boys falling in love</p><p>Oikawa and Bokuto seem to already know.<br/>Suga probably knows too.<br/>Or maybe they’re secretly dating...</p><p>Summer chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse hummed as he brushed through his pretty red hair. Brown eyes blinked as his phone vibrated. He saw it was Suga calling him. He hummed and smiled as he picked up. He kept silent, just listening to the other’s voice a moment. He giggled a bit as the other made some joke of sorts. Suga smiled on the other end, hearing the giggles. He told another joke just to hear it again. He then sighed and got to the point. “Jesse...want to come to a hot spring inn with me?”</p><p>The half Russian boy blushed as he took a moment to process that... “Are the others going to be there?” he asked. “A couple of them, but...we all have different rooms.” Jesse blushed again, hearing that. He seemed to take a moment thinking. He finally took a breath and said “I’ll go.” Suga smiled as he said “Thank you.” Jesse said “No problem,” and giggled again. They talked a bit longer, then hung up. They each went to bed in their respective houses.</p><p>-skip-</p><p>Two days later, both they and the couples of Kei/Tada and Tobio/Hinata. Apparently Kuroo and Kenma were here too. Kei swore he’d seen them just going in. Now, the six of them headed in. They had the bad luck of being there at the same time as loudmouth...Oikawa was with him. They saw albino Yukihito was there as well. Everyone got their room passes, and went to unpack. They all stayed in their rooms until dinner. They all had dinner in the dining hall.</p><p>They then headed to their rooms to wait until it got darker. Once it had, they headed to the springs. They’re outdoor springs, so better when it’s cold. They all put on towels and stashed their clothes and stuff. They then headed out into the water. The three known couples of course made out. Everyone was surprised to see Suga kiss Jesse... “You two are together?!” Hina yelped. Jesse blushed and hid his face, Suga nodding. They continued to sit there.</p><p>Soon, they got out, dried, dressed and went back to the rooms. The four couples cuddled in their rooms now. Oikawa and Bokuto shared a look in their room. They invited Yukihito to their room. He was startled when they both kissed him...They ended up cuddling together that night.</p><p> </p><p>that's the end guys</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>